


Summerfuck

by greensaysk (opacre)



Series: DK Fuck [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opacre/pseuds/greensaysk
Summary: Wait for permission first, Vane.
Relationships: Percival/Vane/Lancelot/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: DK Fuck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Summerfuck

Vane’s mouth stretches wide and red around the weight of Percival’s cock in his mouth, the trail of spit and precome trailing down the sides like the escaping remains of a messy ice cream, his tongue swirling around the tip when Vane pulls back slightly before swallowing back down.

“Steady, puppy,” Percival says roughly, the flush on his cheeks burning as hot as the summer sun above them. He lays out in the the sand, propped back on his elbows and his legs spread as Vane sprawls between them, drenched blond locks plastered to the head bobbing up and down, matching the lazy rhythm Lancelot has established as his hips push into the already reddened cheeks of Vane’s ass.

There’s a whimper as a hand twines in damp locks, winding hair through long and pale fingers before pulling up, up and away from the cock Vane has been moaning around for the past however long, long enough that the sun has surely scorched them as hot as their lust.

“He gets so greedy, doesn’t he, Percival?” Lancelot laughs breathily as he sharply slams forward and a cry erupts from Vane’s throat. “Is his mouth as hungry for your cock as his ass is for mine?”

“Lancey,” Vane whines, whimpers,  _ begs  _ as his hands desperately dig into the slippery sand, fine grains sliding through his fingers while he tries so hard to shove back onto the cock buried in him, tries to pull forward and go back to sucking on the stiff length shining with his spit in front of him. “Percy, you bastard!”

Vane grunts as he’s roughly pushed forward, losing his grip on the sand and falling forward, gasps as another hand firmly grips him around the back of the neck and pulls, gurgles as he’s pulled back onto Percival’s leaking cock.

“ _ Behave _ ,” Percival drawls, a touch of breathlessness the only indication of his slowly eroding composure as Vane devours him again. His hips edge up, thrusting down Vane’s willing throat, a small grunt and pleased sigh escaping him as Vane eagerly swallows and sucks and buries himself as far as he can go while tears pool in the corners of his blue eyes. “Lancelot, look how he gets when you spoil him.”

At his name, there’s another sharp thrust and Vane chokes as his friend’s pace picks up, harder and deeper, pushing him closer into the red curls brushing his lips with every downward movement, the hard length pushing insistently inside him and sweeping just past the place inside him that makes stars erupt behind his tearing eyes.

“You tell him to behave as if the two of you hadn’t baited him in the water,” a deep voice says amusedly from next to them and Vane forces his eyes open, blinking away the wetness, sees Siegfried in his summer yukata stretched out, the belt undone and folds open while his large hand wraps around his own straining erection and pulls and squeezes while his free hand lazily but firmly grasps and plays with one of Vane’s tits, fingering and flicking at the pebbled nipple.

“Nobody told him to swallow Percival down like a fresh gulp of air,” Lancelot groans and his hand slams down, whip fast right against the skin of Vane’s ass, rippling through the knight's system like a current of pleasure-pain.

The crack of the slap echoes throughout the deserted island cove they had swam to, dragging Vane from the crashing waves while they nipped at his lips in turns, hands tearing down his swim trunks so quickly he stumbled from the ocean’s edge right onto the sand where Lancelot and Percival mercilessly pinched and pulled at his pretty pink tits, making him squirm right into Siegfried’s waiting hands, large and powerful and dragging him into the shade, arranging him as easily as a ragdoll between Percival and Lancelot before dropping himself next to them, pulling himself off as he watched his former subordinates teach the overeager man to wait for permission.

And overeager he was, choking again as Lancelot’s hand slaps him again, once on one side, again on the other and he whines, a high and desperate sound escaping him as he pulls back panting from sucking Percival down.

Percival’s eyes gleam as they take in the kiss-and-cock bruised lips, the tears trailing down the fully red cheeks while blue eyes gaze distant and lost in pleasure. Vane’s lips are parted and wet with a combination of spit and almost-seed and Percival braces his weight fully on one elbow as his other arm reaches up and pulls him back down onto his cock, swallowing heavily as Vane messily takes him back in.

“Will this finally be the lesson you remember about watching how much you bite off?” Percival taunts and his smirk deepens at the indignant moan that echoes from his lap.

“I’d be careful how you say things with the position you’re in,” Siegfried chuckles, breathing in deep and exhaling in pleasure as his hand curls around the head of his erection while his other toys with a handful of Vane’s pectoral, tracing the edge and reaching for the other one, squeezing and rolling the heft of it in the palm of his hand.

Vane trembles and shakes and Siegfried’s hand squeezes tighter while Lancelot’s hips start slamming harder and Percival’s hips clutched in Vane’s desperate grasps start thrusting just a little more, just a little more urgent, a little more ready.

“Vane,” Percival breathes and blue eyes roll up and look up from their position buried between the redhead’s legs, the pupils dilated and lost in a haze of desire. There is sweat glistening on Percival’s chest, bared open as his white shirt falls off his shoulders and twists in his elbows. He swallows roughly, his hand quivers as he pulls at the back of Vane’s sunburnt neck. “The next time Lancelot decides to pull down my trunks in the cursed ocean - ”

“ - wait until we say you can put your mouth where we want it,” Lancelot grunts and finishes, finishes as he throws himself forward, bruising and rough and everything Vane wants because he moans loud and grateful, sobbing as the cock in his ass pushes him forward and the spill of come in his mouth floods him while a hand drags across his chest, pulls away and comes back sticky and hot and smears all over his tits, throwing him straight into orgasm and he spills and spills, messy and thick right into the summer sand he collapses into, gasping and panting with a hoarse throat and trembling thighs.

Lancelot’s summer shirt is brushing softly against his much abused bottom, Siegfried's yukata brushes against the scorched skin of Vane’s back, and Percival’s forgotten swim trunks, the perpetrator to this whole event, lay soaked and tangled within reach of Vane’s fingers.

Blue eyes blearily blink as he’s rolled over, barely able to feebly hiss at the feel of come and sand sticking to his skin. The sun is blocked as three heads loom above him, satiated and exhausted and yet still shining with the light haloed behind them.

“Do you suppose he’s learned his lesson?” Lancelot questions lazily as he runs his fingers up Vane’s thigh, pushing into the sticky trail by Vane’s limp cock.

“Hard to say,” Siegfried sighs as he thoughtfully brushes his hand down Vane’s side, rubbing in the sweat and kneading the skin.

“Well, as every good knight knows,” Percival drawls and Vane blinks as he sees the knight stand up, blocking out the slowly setting sun. He moves and Vane loses his breath yet again as there is weight on his chest, a cock in his face and two pairs of hands dragging up his body to push at the sides of his pectorals.

Vane swallows and blushes and he feels a familiar ache right in the middle of his chest.

“Practice makes perfect,” he whispers before he’s allowed to take a cock in again.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, ya'll have my friend soundlolgic to blame for dragging me into GBF, dragon knights and showing me art of Lancelot about to pants Percival while Vane's mouth hung open. Where else was my mind suppose to go?


End file.
